Chris Jericho
Christopher Keith Irvine, pseud. Chris Jericho, Y2J (ur. 9 listopada 1970 w Nowym Jorku) – kanadyjski wrestler urodzony w Stanach Zjednoczonych, także aktor i muzyk rockowy (lider metalowej grupy – Fozzy). Aktualnie pracuje w World Wrestling Entertainment, gdzie występuje w brandzie RAW. Oprócz występów w WWE, w przeszłości pracował w takich federacjach jak World Championship Wrestling (WCW) czy Extreme Championship Wrestling (ECW). Jako wrestler WWE, Jericho został jego pierwszym niekwestionowanym mistrzem WWE (WWF Undisputed Champion). Irvine, posiadał WWE Intercontinental Championship rekordowo – aż 9 razy. Jest sześciokrotnym mistrzem świata w wadze ciężkiej. Dodatkowo, jest dziewiątym Triple Crown Championem i czwartym Grand Slam Championem. Kariera Wczesne lata (1990-1996) W wieku dziewiętnastu lat wstąpił do Hart Brothers School of Wrestling. Dwa miesiące później, był gotowy do rozpoczęcia pracy. Zadebiutował w październiku 1990 r. W 1996 r. Przeszedł do ECW, dzięki rekomendacji Chris Benoita. Zdobył tam między innymi ECW World Television Championship, w czerwcu 1996 roku. Lata 2009 – 2010 13 kwietnia 2009 został w wyniku draftu przeniesiony na Smackdown. Rozpoczął tam feud z Reyem Mysterio, ówczesnym mistrzem Interkontynentalnym. Na Judgment Day przegrał z Reyem o pas IC, lecz na Extreme Rules w walce No Holds Barred, Jericho wygrał pas po raz dziewiąty, jednak trzy tygodnie później na The Bash, Rey Mysterio odebrał mu tytuł. Na tej samej gali on i Edge zostali wybrani do walki o WWE Unified Tag Team Championship gdzie zwyciężyli. Edge doznał jednak kontuzji i Y2J musiał znaleźć innego partnera. Jego wybór padł na The Big Showa. Tytuły WWE Unified Tag Team Championship utrzymywali przez przez następne około 5 miesięcy, broniąc pasy przed takimi tag-teamami jak: Cryme Tyme, The Legacy, MVP i Mark Henry czy Rey Mysterio i Batista. Utracili mistrzostwa drużynowe na TLC, 13 grudnia 2009 w TLC Matchu na rzecz D-Generation X. Na Raw po gali SummerSlem w 2012 roku GM Raw Aj Lee zapowiedziała walkę między Y2J a Zigglerem . Jeśli Y2J wygra odbierze walizkę Money in the Bank (Smecdawn) Zigglerowi , a jeśli wygra Dolpf, AJ rozwiąże kontrakt z Y2J. Niestety Chris przegrał i został zwolniony. Ciekawostki. Y2J został zwolniony z powodu jego trasy koncertowej. Zapewne to było jedyne wyjście i Jericho wróci do WWE zaraz po niej. Osiągnięcia Canadian Rocky Mountain Wrestling *CRMW Heavyweight Championship (1 x) *CRMW North American Tag Team Championship (2 x) – z Lancem Stormem Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre *NWA World Middleweight Championship (1 x) 'Extreme Championship Wrestling ' *ECW World Television Championship (1 x) 'Pro Wrestling Illustrated ' *PWI Comeback of the Year (2008) *PWI Feud of the Year (2008) vs. Shawn Michaels *PWI Most Hated Wrestler of the Year (2002, 2008) *PWI sklasyfikowało go na #2 miejscu z 500 najlepszych wrestlerów roku 2009 'World Championship Wrestling ' *WCW Cruiserweight Championship (4 x) *WCW World Television Championship (1 x) 'World Wrestling Federation / World Wrestling Entertainment ' *WWF Undisputed Championship (1 x) *World Heavyweight Championship (6 x) *WCW Championship (2 x) *WWF/E Intercontinental Championship (9 x) *WWF/E World Tag Team Championship (4 x) – z Chrisem Benoitem (1), The Rock'iem (1), Christianem (1) oraz Edge'm / The Big Show'em (1) *WWE Tag Team Championship (1 x) – z Edge'm / The Big Show'em (1) *WWF European Championship (1 x) *WWF Hardcore Championship (1 x) *Slammy Award w kategorii "Superstar of the Year" (2008) *Slammy Award w kategorii "Tag Team of the Year" (2009) – z The Big Show'em *Dziewiąty Triple Crown Champion *Czwarty Grand Slam Champion 'Wrestle Association "R" ' *WAR International Junior Heavyweight Championship (1 x) *WAR International Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Championship (1 x) – z Gedo 'World Wrestling Association ' *WWA World Tag Team Championship (1 x) – z El Dandy 'Nagrody Wrestling Observer Newsletter ' *Best on Interviews (2003, 2008, 2009) *Best on Interviews of the Decade (2000–2009) *Feud of the Year (2008) vs. Shawn Michaels *Match of the Year (2008) vs. Shawn Michaels w Ladder match'u na No Mercy *Most Underrated Wrestler (1999, 2000) *Readers' Favorite Wrestler (1999) *Wrestler of the Year (2008, 2009) *Wrestling Observer Newsletter Hall of Fame (Dodany w 2010) Galeria Chris_Jericho1.jpg Chris_Jericho_Wrestlemania_28.jpg|Na 28 Wrestlmani chrisJ.jpg Jericho_9th_Intercontinental_Championship.jpg|Z pasem Interkontynetalnym 15.jpg Chris_Jericho_Fozzy.JPG|Jako wokalista zespołu Fozzy w 2011 r. Jericho_with_the_tag_titles.jpg|Z Big Showem jako podwójni mistrzowie Tag Teamów Jericho_y_Michaels_GAB.jpg|W pojedynku z Shawnem Michealsem Chris_Jericho_and_Umaga.jpg|'' flying forearm smash'' na Umadze Codebreaker.JPG|''Codebreaker'' cris-sub.jpg Walls_of_Jericho_2.jpg|''Walls of Jericho'' na CM Punku en:Chris_Jericho Kategoria:Wrestler Kategoria:WWE Kategoria:Raw Kategoria:ECW Kategoria:WCW Kategoria:Kanada Kategoria:USA Kategoria:SuperStars Kategoria:Pas Interkontynetalny WWF Kategoria:Pas Wagi Ciężkiej WCW Kategoria:Pas WCW Kategoria:Pas Interkontynetalny WWE Kategoria:Pas Tag Team WWF Kategoria:Pas Tag Team Kategoria:Pas WCW Kategoria:Pas Wagi Półciężkiej WCW Kategoria:PWI Kategoria:NWA Kategoria:Mistrzowie